Together, Together
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Random, smutty Renora drabbles. R&R, and remember, Zone-Tan watches you fap.
1. Chapter 1

"Nora! Nora, wake up!" Everything sound so far away when you're asleep.

"Five more minutes, Ren, my sloth powers are…"

"Nora, wake up, now! Jaune and Pyrrha are going to be here in fifteen minutes!" That didn't sound so far away.

I opened my eyes, looking up into Renny's pink ones. He looked serious, and a little scared. "That's not good…" I looked around and the room was such a mess! I was still wearing the toy from last night, the sheets were everywhere, our clothes were all over the floor. "This is gonna take forever to clean up!"

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then you jump in and I'll clean. Okay?" I nodded, trying to unbuckle the toy from my waist.

"We've gotta pick up the clothes! And get dressed! And spray air freshener!" It smelled like a really fun night, and the last thing we wanted was for Jaune and Pyrrha to come back and realize what we'd been doing all night.

Ren reached down and I blushed a bit. _He has a really nice butt._ He picked up his green tunic that he was wearing yesterday off the floor and threw it at me. It covered my body like a big green blanket and was just as soft. "I'll clean. You just wait here, okay Nora?"

I nodded and watched him walk over to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and it was only about three seconds before I heard the water running. He was serious about cleaning up before Jaune and Pyrrha got back. Maybe I should be, too?

I sighed and stretched really wide. My hips and lower back were extra tired from last night. After a while I got bored and decided to slip into Ren's tunic. It smelled so nice- just like him; like dry tea leaves and lemon and really old book pages where the paper is all yellow and crinkly. I sniffed the sleeves and wrapped my arms around myself. How does he smell so good? Just smelling him made me feel so-

"Oh… hehe." I giggled to myself. He'd been in the shower for maybe three minutes so far. If he took another five I could probably have my fun before he came out, but I'd have to be quick.

I sucked on my fingers for a bit, running my tongue over them before slowly slipping them between my thighs. I closed my eyes, and imagined Ren watching me as I brushed the backs of my knuckles against me. I normally like to start slow and tease myself for a few minutes- it made everything feel so much better! But I didn't have time… I whimpered softly as I played around with myself. My fingers were really soft and I liked the way they glide over my warm skin.

"Ren…" I slipped two fingers in and my body got so warm even though I was naked under the tunic. I pushed just a couple inches in and the feel of my fingers slipping inside me, slowly filling and stretching just a little bit- "Mmm… Ren~…"

Every brush against a nerve lit a different bit of color behind my eyes. It was like looking through a kaleidoscope. There were a ton of pretty shapes and colors behind my eyelids as I traced my fingertips along my warm folds. After only a minute my fingers were already covered in sticky sap. I crossed my ankles and squeezed my thighs together, squeezing my body against my fingers. I didn't like pushing them in _too_ deep- just deep enough to get to that one part-

"Mmf~" Just tracing my fingertips against the patch of warm flesh was enough to make my body buzz with happiness. I imagined Ren walking in on me, watching as I brought myself to the edge of happiness and release and back. I giggled a little at that, _he'd probably be mad I was having fun without him_. He'd probably hold my wrists and suck my fingers clean before licking me himself. He's so good at that… his mouth feels like-

"Oooh~" I whimpered softly as my fingers brushed against that spot _again_. I tucked my face deeper into his tunic because it just smelled so _good_.

I imagined him climbing on top of me and turning me on to my stomach and teasing me from behind. He's so mean when he wants to be. He'd tease me forever if I didn't stop him, sliding himself along me again and again until I begged. He liked hearing me beg and sometimes I just couldn't help it. He was too good at sex and just imagining his tongue or his fingers or his- "Ooh~"

The colors were back and now Ren was swimming between bright pink and green and I could just imagine him wrapping his arms around me. His long hair was fun to grab or pull whenever I needed to direct him towards a different part of me that needed attention. His hands were slender, but rough and he always knew where I needed them most, either squeezing my thighs or playing with my breasts because the girls needed some attention, too! He'd nuzzle my neck for hours as he pushed his hips down into mine and-

I whimpered loudly as I came. My breath came in fast and sharp as I watched the colors fade behind my eyelids. It took me a while before I finally opened my eyes, and when I did, Ren was looking right down at me hungrily like I look at his pancakes.

"Oh… hey there, Renny." I giggled softly, blushing as I looked up at him. I guess I kinda asked for this.

His face always said what his voice didn't- he was always so quiet, some people think that he doesn't have much to say, but I know better. I could see every emotion that went through his mind and they were all very dirty. He nuzzled between my thighs and grabbed my hips, pressing them down into the bed. He started licking me clean, his tongue running over every inch of me. It felt really nice, like massaging sore muscles after going to the gym, but even after he'd licked me clean, he kept going and I knew he wasn't gonna stop until I came again. I wanted to wrap my thighs around him and squeeze so tight, but he kept his elbows on my knees, spreading them open. I ended up clutching at the sheets underneath me groaning softly as his tongue went to all the right places.

In less than a minute I was a shivering, whimpering mess. He's just too good sometimes.

"Renny~ oh, Dust, Renny…"

He made some slurping sounds as he looked up into my eyes and I blushed in embarrassment. I bit my lip as his tongue went in just a little deeper and I could _feel_ how much wetter I was than when I'd started. Even as he tried to lick me clean, my body was making my thighs wet again. He made the most pleased sounds as he suckled at me until he finally ran his tongue along the little rosebud that always made me scream.

"Renny~!"

The pressure that'd been building inside me since I'd started was much too much and I soaked my thighs and most of his face with my sticky sap. My back arched up off the sheets and my toes curled as I felt my body clenching tightly. "Oh gosh, Ren… that was better than last week." I giggled softly and opened my eyes just in time to see Jaune and Pyrrha's horrified faces.

"JAUNE AND I WILL COME BACK LATER!"

"OR NEVER!"

Jaune slammed the door behind them and I blushed just a bit. Ren sighed, shaking his head- he was always so easily embarrassed. I leaned up to give him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Maybe a round two in the shower?"

"I don't see why not…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Renny do you think maybe-"

"Nora… please… please get some sleep."

"Sorry, Renny…"

It was two thirty-seven am. Sure it was Friday- technically Saturday, but Nora would wake me up at six thirty as always. She was somehow incapable of sleeping past that time, no matter how much (or little) sleep she'd gotten the night before. I love her to death, but Dust, sometimes I just need some beauty sleep. I'd been up all night last night studying.

"Renny, what if the sheep you're supposed to count in your head are pink? Will you fall sleep faster?" Her eyes reflected the originality of her thoughts. I love it when they get wide with curiosity… _but the time_!

"I don't think so, Nora…"

"What if they're bigger than regular sheep and you can count one sheep as two? Would you-"

"Nora?" I said her name as softly as I could. Had it been anyone else, my annoyance with the situation would've reached it's peak, but Nora- _my_ Nora- had carved herself a place deep in my heart where negative feelings couldn't reach.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet now, I promise…" She covered her mouth with her sleeves- well, _my_ sleeves. She was wearing one of my tunics to bed and the sleeves were almost a foot too long for her arms. "That's my tunic…" It was a statement I'd made just before climbing into bed, but she knew the question that was hidden within it.

"And it's warm and smells like tea. It's mine for tonight~" She smiled a wide, childish smile as she pulled her arms inside the tunic. It was so big on her, she could've worn it as a dress.

After about twenty seconds of silence she started playing with the sleeves, letting the cloth flap against her chest. The arrhythmic flapping entertained her, but was like drills in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked into hers as kindly as I could. It took another few seconds before she realized what she was doing.

"Oops! Sorry, Renny!"

Next came the soft popping sound she made with her lips. Then the gentle clicks of her nails coming together. The sound of her fingers against flesh as she played with her breasts was the straw that broke the Ursa's back.

"Nora?"

"Sorry, Ren-"

I pressed my lips against hers. The kiss was rough and sloppy and sleepy, but it served it's purpose. I grabbed her wrists in my hands and turned her body over, face-down in the sheets.

"Renny!" She was understandably shocked. It wasn't often I tried to surprise her with a little force.

"Pick a safe-word." My voice was deep and raspy from lack of sleep, but she understood me.

"Um… castle?" Her turquoise eyes were wide with shock as she looked up into mine. She wasn't sure what was coming, but I knew she understood that if she'd need a safe-word, it'd be fast and rough. I hate to use the word "fucking" but what I had planned was so far removed from "making love." I needed her to sleep, for both of our sakes. Maybe she'd eaten too much sugar before bed. Maybe she didn't do enough push-ups at the gym. Whatever it was, I was going to end it _right now_, and a slow, passionate session would only keep her begging for more. She'd want a round three and a round five until she fell asleep, hours from now, the sun rising in the horizon, even if it was for just twenty minutes before peeling my exhausted body from the bed. No, there's only one way to put Nora Valkyrie to sleep quickly, and the safe-word was all I'd need to start.

One hand went down to her hips, feeling for the cloth of underwear. I wasn't surprised when I didn't find any. She giggled awkwardly, like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Had this been her plan all along?

_Might as well not disappoint._

I gripped the wrist I'd just released, finding it as her hand ran to hide itself under her pillow. I pushed her hands just above her shoulders, pinned to the bed and dug my fingertips roughly into her pulse. The room filled with the soundless void of anticipation. Normally I would tease her. Sometimes for hours. I'd revel in her every ragged gasp and submissive buck of her hips. I'd drown in the subtle beauty that were her eyes as they widened when I unexpectedly brushed against a more sensitive spot, tearing a moan from her full lips as I brushed a thumb across a hardened nipple. But the overwhelming exhaustion I'd felt had turned into a craving. Into hunger. I needed her flesh more than I could ever need sleep. My altruistic duty had turned into a self-indulgent desire for carnal pleasure.

I pushed her wrists into the bed as I brought my hips down, slipping every inch of myself between her folds without warning. She squeaked like a surprised kitten, spine arching instinctively against the spiking pressure. I didn't give her a chance to adjust before pumping my hips into her again, this time taking a figure-8 motion I knew drove her crazy.

"Oh, Dust, Renny- eek!"

She squeaked again as I pulled out and thrusted into her a third time. This time forcefully enough to shove her hips into the bed, her feminine curves rippling slightly from the impact. I smiled a bit… I'd only just started.

Faster and faster, in and out, left and right, circles and figure-8's. She bit down hard on the pillow her face was buried in, eyes screwed shut tight as she tried to brace herself against my unyielding pace. She'd try to push back against me to force myself deeper between her slick folds, but the next thrust would simply shove her back into the sheets again.

Her body hugged me like an old friend. Tight and warm and inviting, the smell of our exertion filled the room. Musky arousal and sweet, flowery honey mixed together, creating an exclusive cologne that brought back memories of every time we'd smelled it.

I watched her toes curl, fists clench and unclench and clench again, balling up the sheets beneath them. Her teeth tore a hole in her pillow as she moaned and groaned and whimpered, filling the room with a falsetto pitch to be played over the rhythmic lewd drumming of flesh against flesh- flesh _within _flesh.

I tore her hands away from the comfortable place they'd found and moved them above her head on the bed. I adjusted my grip to hold them both with just one hand- a risky gamble considering how strong she was. My left hand tangled in short, ginger her hair and I pulled, dragging her head up and exposing her tender neck. I hungrily sucked at the pale, freckled flesh, tasting sweat and more of the musky arousal that filled the room. It fueled me, giving new life to each of my thrusts.

I tore a moan from her lips, hitched and choked. It was one of the sweetest sounds I'd heard in my life.

"Ren-ny… oh, Dust… Renny!" Her pleading was nearly incoherent.

"Your safe word is castle," I reminded her. The rate at which I was going, I was sure she'd be sore soon, if she weren't already.

"I d-don't- _oh_! … wanna be- please, faster- _dust_!" Whatever she'd meant to say was lost.

I pushed in as deep as her body would allow. I could feel every movement of her body, from the ride and fall of her chest from each breath, to the shivers and shakes that ran down her spine as she waited in anticipation. I waited. And waited. And waited. I watched her face as her slick depths clenched around me, desperate for more friction.

"Ren, please…" She whined after less than a minute. She couldn't take the teasing anymore. She _needed_ me.

My strength regathered, I started quickly. I snaked an arm beneath her chest to roll one of her nipples roughly between my fingers. Her body reacted to me in the most incredible of ways. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned my name loud enough I was sure the highest towers in Beacon could hear it. I didn't care. I nibbled roughly on the shell of her ear and she _buzzed _as her orgasm shook her. Her body tightened around me, but I refused to stop. The sounds of slick, sliding flesh slithered through the sultrily warm air of the room as she let out her last gasp.

With my task done, I was quick to finish. She moaned the softest of moans as I climaxed, filling her with more soothing warmth. Her eyes closed and in moments she was snoring. I slid off her body, flopping onto the sheets below. I don't even remember falling asleep.

.

"Hey, Renny?"

I awoke, feeling well rested. I stretched my arms and legs, yawning softly. I checked the time. 7:37.

"Would you mind doing that again?"

Her eyes were wide with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have the right to remain silent."

Nora giggled as she looked up into her boyfriend's stern face. The brunette was dressed from head to toe in the dark blue uniform of a Vale Police Department Officer. Complete with StormFlower, a badge with his name on it, and a pair of handcuffs, he was the definition of authority. Ren's piercing fuchsia eyes contrasted harshly with the uniform and burned through her playful facade, arousal already playing wonders between her thighs. There were so many emotions she could read in those eyes. Need, desire, love, lust… Nora had never imagined someone could ever feel so strongly about her. She also could hardly believe this was the same man who blushed whenever they kissed in public. The same guy who shivered with excitement and terror if she walked her fingers along his inner thighs a bit too long. The same guy who'd taken almost their entire lives to finally say "I love you." The same guy who'd made love to her so long and so good their first time, she had to take the next two days off school just to be able to look at him again without blush coloring her cheeks.

Ren's eyes continued to gaze into hers, both lovingly and sternly. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He'd spent the past week memorizing the Magenta Rights just for this occasion. He wanted Nora's fantasy to be perfect, even though he'd nearly declined when Nora told him what she wanted from him.

"_Nora… I don't think I can do that…"_

"_But Renny! You're sooo good at being rough with me… pleeeeeease~? I trust you…"_

He couldn't say no to that face. Those bright turquoise eyes and light dusting of ginger freckles on smooth, creamy skin... He'd fallen so ridiculously in love with her, he had no idea how they'd gone so long without declaring anything official.

"Uuuh, your butt." Nora's grin was wide and flashed dozens of uneven pearly whites. Her eyes were full of mischief, as if they were the source of every underhanded thought in all of Remnant.

"Nora… be serious." The corners of his lips tugged upwards into a smile. He couldn't be expected to portray a _respected member of the Valean police force_ if she kept making these adorable faces and ridiculous jokes. _It just wasn't fair!_

"You think I'm joking?!" She laughed, throwing her head back in a pretty big fit of the giggles. Her glimmering eyes caught the candlelight and shimmered like precious gems. Lovable, laughable Nora… she'd ruin her own fantasy just by being herself. Taking things seriously wasn't in her nature. Being reprimanded by her boyfriend was something that probably only worked well in theory.

Ren wouldn't allow her to do this. To miss her opportunity at having this fantasy of hers fulfilled. He sighed and grabbed her wrists firmly in his hands. She gasped softly as he did, quickly pulled back down to Remnant. She was stronger than him by far, but she wouldn't fight his grip. This was one of the naughtiest fantasies she'd ever dreamed of enacting. She'd thought of Ren handcuffing her as he pressed her face against a pillow. Pulling her hair roughly as she playfully struggled to escape and gagging her with her own underwear as she moaned her desire into the night. Of shivering and shaking and whimpering in crescendoing pleasure as VPD Officer Lie Ren asserted his dominance over her, correcting her delinquent behavior. It was a secret pleasure she wildly craved.

"You have the right to an attorney." Ren reached for his handcuffs with his left hand while he held Nora's wrists together with his right. They were painted the brightest shade of pink and matched his eyes beautifully. She'd picked them out herself from a pretty interesting store in East Vale. She'd gone with Yang and they'd both bought spent nearly 200 Lien each on toys and accessories.

"_Good luck with Ren," _Yang had laughed as she waved good-bye to Nora.

"_Good luck with Neptune and Blake~."_

Those purchases seemed so long ago to Nora as she blinked, gazing up into Ren's face. Her eyes wandered down his neck and collarbones, to his strong shoulders and corded biceps which were straining to rip out of the uniform. She'd bought it a little tight, but what Ren didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "I don't think I'll need one," she whispered under her breath.

Ren didn't let the distraction of her breathy response deter him from his goal. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Ren slipped one cuff over her right wrist and tightened it, mercifully leaving a little breathing room between the metal and her skin. Nora nodded, entranced by the ease which with he took to authority… like a fish to water.

"Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" He pulled her cuffed arm behind her back, spinning her around and forcing her body onto the bed. Facedown, nose buried in blankets, she could smell the detergent in the fresh sheets. They'd had to change them after last night's rather strenuous session and she was planning on needing to do laundry again in the morning as well. The position robbed Nora of the ability to nod or shake her head. Ren had done it deliberately. He wanted to hear Nora say it. One last time, he wanted to make sure Nora was one hundred percent comfortable with and aware of what she was asking of him. Their safeword would remain the only lifeline Nora had if she wished to stop at any time, and given their previous experiences, she'd be too preoccupied with biting a pillow to contain her moans if Ren grew too rough.

"Y-yes." Her voice was shaky and meek. Not at all what Ren had learned to expect from her.

"I can't hear you…" Ren whispered in her ear. His soft, steady voice was undoubtedly the most entrancing thing she'd ever heard. _How _had she gotten him to fall in love with her? Someone as handsome and attractive and commanding as Lie Ren… He firmly brought Nora's left arm behind her back, placing her wrist in the empty cuff. His thumb hovered just above the metallic arc, hesitating before he clicked it closed.

"Yes! ...Officer..." She whispered the last word through gritted teeth, reminding herself about the new dynamic in place. For the next few hours, she'd no longer be his beloved girlfriend. She'd no longer be Nora Valkyrie. And _he'd _no longer be Lie Ren, student and Huntsman in training. No, their relationship would be stripped- severed. Nora would be no more worthy of his affection than a thief or worse. Ren would be an officer of the law, the rules he seeked to uphold existent in no other place in Remnant but their shared dorm room.

This naughty little fantasy she'd dreamt up years ago was unfolding before her eyes and it was everything she'd ever wanted and more. She felt her heart start to race, her pulse pounding in her ears as the metallic click of the last cuff closed. _This… Is… Happening!_

"With these rights in mind… do you wish to speak to me?" Ren couldn't help but pour every ounce of desire into those words. He desperately wanted to just skip the foreplay and go straight to pleasing her. Licking at her with his tongue, nipping at her thighs, taking in her sweet scent as he brought her to the edge. But Nora's requests had been clear. She didn't want to be _given_ and orgasm as Ren was always so generous to do. No, she wanted to beg for it. She wanted to be denied her release no matter how much she tried to kick and scream and moan. She trusted him.

"Maybe…" Nora smirked, her soft lips coming up in a playful grin. She wasn't really sure how she should've answered the question- they'd never gotten that far in their discussions. Ren nodded and plunged forward with his interrogation, never skipping a beat.

"Tell me what you did," Ren whispered softly in her ear. Again, he managed to pour every ounce of sex into just his voice. Nora couldn't help but whimper in need.

"Um… I- I, uh… I stole." It was so difficult for her to concoct some fake crime on the spot. She suddenly wished she'd _practiced_ something.

"What'd you steal?" Ren nipped at her earlobe. Nora's ears were a surprising erogenous zone for her, and she always reacted differently whenever he played with them. A quick and shaky moan told Ren just how worked up she was. He was glad that she was enjoying herself, but he never broke character. After waiting nearly a minute for his answer, he twisted the cuffs slightly. She hissed through her teeth as he did, the sight pain made her shiver.

"I said… what did you steal," he repeated.

"I- I… a sloth! From the zoo!" Nora quickly offered the first thing that came to mind. Ren could barely hold back a smile at the ridiculously characteristic crime.

"Why did you do it," he demanded.

Nora's head was swimming with desire. When did he learn how to be so… _seductive_. His every word was dripping with power and authority. She tried speak up, but the words caught in her throat as she tried to explain what'd possessed her to steal a sloth. If she were honest with herself, she really just wanted to see how far Ren would take this new authority.

"Fine… I have _ways_ of making people like _you_ talk." He released his hold on her and walked across the room, as if he _knew_ she wouldn't move from the spot he'd left her in. Nora watched as Ren opened several drawers taking his time as he searched for something.

"It's in the bottom left-"

"You will speak when spoken to, Miss Valkyrie." Ren's voice was cold and distant.

That sent a shiver down her spine. She shrunk into the sheets of their bed, cheeks red with blush. She waited silently until Ren finally found what he'd been looking for, slowly removing a large, wooden box from the drawer. The key to the silver lock was hidden in one of Nora's favorite socks, bright pink and patterned with castles. He emptied the garment into his hand and unlocked the chest.

The box had all kinds of toys they'd bought throughout their time together. They were all mostly for Nora. She fidgeted with the handcuffs as he searched through all the toys for something specific. He picked up a few items and studied them before setting them down. Nora whined as he set aside her princess plug for the third time, desperately wanting him to stop teasing her with it. Ren was so methodical and deliberate, even without looking at her he managed to make her blood rush. It took forever before he finally started setting toys aside. The princess plug- _yes!_- her favorite ball gag, and-

"Oh… Renny, oh- I don't think-"

"Your safeword is 'castle' Miss Valkyrie," he reminded her. He hadn't even looked up to meet her eyes. Ren trusted that if there was anything Nora was uncomfortable with, she'd tell him immediately. Especially if it involved their newest toy.

"No- no, I don't wanna say that, I just-"

"Then you will speak when spoken to." Ren closed the box and placed it back in the drawer. "Unless you'd like to plead guilty. In which case you could start paying off your jail time."

"I- I… I don't…" Nora wasn't sure what she wanted in this game. All she knew was she wanted Ren, and the longer he played his new role as the rugged cop, the more she realized she was all too in love with him.

Ren's smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, threatening to break his facade. With a deep breath, he regained his composure and walked back over to her. He took a seat next to her on the bed. He held her hips down with one hand and reached for the first toy. He started with the princess plug. It was smooth, pastel pink silicone. A tapered tip that widened out and ended in a flared base that was topped off with a large, pink diamond Nora had selected herself. They'd bought it as a joke less than a month into their relationship, and it'd quickly turned into one of her favorite punishments. Ren's length inside her always felt so much more intense when she was plugged with the little pink toy. The feel of it inside her made her muscles contract around its ungiving girth. And the soreness the next morning always felt strangely comforting as she sipped Ren's infamous "Aftercare tea."

Nora gasped as Ren grabbed her hair with his free hand. His grip was firm but he never tugged or pulled. Even now he was surprisingly gentle. His focus was to excite her, not hurt her. He pushed her head down into the sheets and she arched her back on instinct. Ren lifted the short, pink skirt and pushed it up around her waist, exposing her. It didn't surprise him that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Last chance to tell me the truth." It was Ren's way of getting consent yet again. He knew she wanted this night just as much as he did, but he wanted her to know just how much control she still had over her own pleasure, even in these kinds of power dynamics. He poured a generous amount of lubricant on the toy as he waited for her answer.

"I… I don't know… I thought it'd be fun?"

The tip of the plug slowly slipped it's way inside her tight, warm entrance. Nora felt it stretch her muscles at a deliberately slow pace. Her toes curled and fingers clenched as he worked the toy deeper and deeper. She chewed at her lip, trying to stop from moaning as Ren found a rhythm between her shuddered breaths and the contractions of her muscles around the silicone. Her body reflexively squeezed around the foreign object, but the generous amount of lube allowed the brunette to ease the toy deeper into his lover as she squirmed. He buried the toy as deep inside her as its flared base would allow, leaving only the pink diamond to shine between her soft, round cheeks. Ren took a moment to admire his handiwork before gently smacking her plump buns and pulling her skirt back down to cover herself.

Nora never stopped squirming as she lay on the bed, trying to stop her body from contracting around the princess plug. There was no position she could find that would serve to lessen the subtle stretching feeling. No way she could try and forget about her "punishment" for being a criminal thief. She took deep, calming breaths as she tried to gather her composure, but Ren was already readying the next step of her interrogation.

"Where'd you put the sloth, Miss Valkyrie?" Ren pulled her by the back of her vest into a sitting position. He knew the toy inside her would be even more of a bother while sitting down, and the way her breath caught in her throat as her eyes screwed shut didn't disappoint. "MIss Valkyrie?"

"I'll… never tell you, copper." Nora laughed shallowly, trying to adopt her meanest, most convincing criminal facade. She knew that the more she contributed to their little game, the more Ren would be comfortable with his newfound authority. She looked up into his bright fuschia eyes and smiled for just a moment, letting him know that whatever he had planned for her, she was ready.

"No… of course not. Not yet anyway." Ren picked up the new toy. Their most recent addition to their collection, Nora hadn't yet grown accustomed to the E-Stim device. It was designed to send weak electric current throughout the nerves of the person using it. Nora had never expected that the toy would be so much _fun_.

A few squirts of lubricant and the toy was ready. Ren knelt down on the floor, placing his face between Nora's thighs. Rough kisses and sharp nibbles encouraged her legs apart, giving him the space he needed for the awaiting toy. "This is so I'll know if you're lying," he whispered into her thigh, marking the soft, creamy skin with another sharp nibble.

"Renny," she sighed happily, her hands clenching behind her back, balling up the sheets beneath her.

"That's Officer Lie to you, ma'am," he corrected, punctuating his reprimand with another bite.

"Oh, Dust," Nora threw her head back, moaning into the warm air of their bedroom. She often tried her hardest to keep quiet during nights like these, but Ren was just so good at getting her to break the small amount of self-control she had over herself. Her thighs, neck and wrist always ended up bruised and hickied. Claw marks adorned Ren's back like thousands of railroad tracks on a kingdom map. And more often than not, handprints from punishments the night before would sting her bum as she tried to sit during class. Aura could've easily healed all of their lovemarks, but Nora always preferred to wear her medals proudly, much to the mortification of their friends and classmates. The marks would only fade for less than a week every month, just before they'd return on the following week along with a tired, subdued Nora and an exponentially more talkative Ren.

The toy buzzed in Ren's hand as the gentle current ran through his palm. He was careful to make sure he wouldn't give Nora anything he wouldn't want himself. Ren slowly ran the toy along her thigh, watching her muscles jump at the current. She sighed and moaned and shifted her hips, trying to brace herself against the sensations she already knew were coming. Ren kissed at her warmth, sliding his tongue between soft petals before finally pressing the toy against her sensitive pearl.

The reaction was instant, her legs kicked and her breath caught in her throat. She whimpered and squirmed and tried to move away, but Ren held her with his free hand, keeping her locked in place. The current ran through her whole body, making her quiver like a leaf in a strong breeze, bending under the stimulation. Her nails dug into her palms and broke the skin as she tried to brace herself against the mounting sensation.

"You aren't going to lie to me, are you," Ren asked sultrily. His husky voice and strong grip sent Nora's mind on a rollercoaster of ideas of what she'd do to him if she weren't handcuffed. They all involved multiple orgasms and making him moan her name as loudly as he forced her to. She looked down into his shining face and settled for shaking her head.

"Good… but I have to make sure." He spread her labia with his fingers, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as she moaned his name into the night air. Her slick entrance was already tightened from being plugged, and the E-Stim's modest dimensions didn't make it any easier to slide into her depths as the electric current ran through her making her body feel like she were crackling with energy.

"Oh, _Dust_, Renny, wow, holy sloths, I didn't-"

"Quiet, Miss Valkyrie." Ren interrupted her with a firm hand around her throat, commanding silence. His resolve never shook, his grip never wavered. The slight pressure around her windpipe didn't make it difficult to breathe, but made her heart race as she realized yet again just what kind of position she was in.

"I- I just-"

"_Miss Valkyrie_," he hissed. Piercing eyes dug deep into her watery turquoise and she whimpered.

"Sorry, Renny- Officer Lie…" Ren smiled a devious grin she'd never seen before and her heart fluttered. He reached for the ball gag and placed the pink gag against her lips.

"Open," he commanded.

She knew that a simple, two-syllable word would get her out of the handcuffs and the pretend interrogation he was binding her in. But she didn't _want_ to say it. She didn't _want_ to relinquish Ren's control over her. She opened her mouth obediently and allowed the ball gag to sit between her teeth, forcing her jaws apart as far as they could go without it being uncomfortable.

Looking into her wide, turquoise eyes, Ren couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt behind the sexual tension in the room. His oldest friend handcuffed and gagged as she squirmed on their bed, trying to brace herself against the electric current running between her thighs and the princess plug stretching her more _southern_ entrance.

Nora mumbled muffled expletives through the gag, spittle dripping down her chin. Electricity ran through her, making her pant and groan and squirm under it's constant stimulation. It buzzed through her core, warming her body in the most delicious of ways. Her skin flushed as Ren placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"_He's breaking character,"_ she thought, but didn't really mind the quick shift from duty to lover. The kiss was acceptable and she desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers. She wanted to know if she was being a _good_ criminal. If he was _enjoying_ this as much as she was. But each inquiry was muffled by the gag and interrupted by gasps and moans as her body squeezed around the plug and E-Stim.

Ren sat back and admired his handiwork. He watched as she tensed and relaxed her strong muscles. He watched as she quivered, throwing her head back on occasion to swear into the warm air of their room. He watched and waited until he knew she was nearing her first climax of the night. After almost a year of officially dating, he could pick up on the subtle cues her body gave when release drew near. The way muscles tightened under her skin. The way her breath started to hasten as her body demanded oxygen to fuel the amazing sensations that grew ever stronger. He turned off the E-Stim device, a smile threatening to form as Nora opened her eyes, clearly upset that he was going to deny her her release.

"I think the interrogation can begin now."

"Mffph- durmf kalmp skhu-" Nora tried to speak through the gag, making the pink ball vibrate between her teeth.

"You'll answer my questions and nothing more. Understood?"

Nora rolled her eyes playfully and nodded her understanding. Ren removed the gag from between her jaws and let it fall to her chest- a reminder of what will happen if she were to not cooperate with his "investigation." He then grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and forced her to stand over the bed, her legs spread wide and her face buried in the sheets. It was an uncomfortable position, especially plugged as she was, but it made her heart race with excitement as she tried to imagine what Ren must be doing behind her.

"_Probably staring at my butt,"_ she thought with a smile.

"Where's the sloth, Miss Valkyrie?" She heard footsteps behind her and the sound of the closet door opening. She wanted to look behind her, but knew better than to stray that far out of line.

"He's uh… in my secret lair. Where you'll _never_ find him." Ren moved back to her and turned the E-Stim device back on for just a few seconds as she answered the question, rewarding her for her partial answer. Nora moaned happily, hips moving in rhythm to the gentle current that flowed through her muscles. She was so _close_ to her release when Ren turned it off again.

"Why did you take him?" Ren waited patiently as she stumbled to try and find an explanation through the haze of arousal. He waited almost a minute before swatting her plump rear with the whip he'd taken from the closet. Nora squeaked in surprise at the sharp, sudden sting. The whip's brief lash against her skin colored the pale flesh pink. "Why did you take him," he repeated.

"I- I thought it'd be fun," Nora answered hastily, trying her best to avoid another reprimanding lash from the whip. She loved the way Ren slowly pushed her boundaries. Giving her a punishment-reward system would encourage proper answers. Ren silently hoped she wouldn't fall into the "rewards" system _too_ quickly.

Ren turned on the device again, rewarding her for her answer. "Are you having fun yet," he asked. Her hips moved against the bed as her body searched for friction.

"Oh, Dust, yes," she sighed happily, not even noting this second break of character. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hips against the bed, finally finding a spot that gave her the friction she needed. Ren brought the whip back down on her thigh, forcing another loud gasp.

"Where is he," he asked again. He grabbed her by the waistband of her skirt to stop her from riding the bed. Then he turned the E-Stim device off _again_ and waited for her to unravel. Nora whimpered as she tried to find an answer that would grant her her release. Seconds ticked by like hours, so close to her climax. She pushed back against his hips, feeling his growing length underneath his pants.

"I'll… never tell you," she groaned softly. Maybe she'd gotten _too_ into her character. Or maybe she thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. Either way, Ren knew what she wanted. What she was _begging_ for without words. He reached around and wedged the gag back between her teeth.

"Wrong answer." With short, fast strokes, he lashed at her rear again and again. Each hit tore another sharp gasp from her. She bit down on the gag and tried her hardest not to moan or scream, hoping Ren would deem her punishment over before her legs gave out. The sharp sting would stay with her well into the afternoon, and serve as a reminder to give Ren whatever information he might want next time.

Nearly three minutes of sharp lashes and muffled gasps passed before Ren finally put the whip down. Nora's bottom was red from the vigorous punishment and sweat ran down her back and neck in small beads. She waited for whatever Ren had in store for her, but her ears perked up when she heard the sound of a zipper.

"_Finally,"_ she thought excitedly.

Ren slipped the E-Stim device out from between her slick folds and threw it on the bed beside her. He leaned over her tired body and kissed the nape of her neck. He pressed his lips against her soft, warm skin with an abundance apologetic love and affection. "Ready for your reward for being such a good criminal," he whispered.

Nora nodded and pushed her butt against his hips. She wanted him to finally grant her the climax he'd been building in her all night. She could feel every inch of his length rub against her through the thin fabric of her skirt. Ren took everything slowly and deliberately. He grabbed her waist and slipped his length between her thighs, sliding against her slick arousal. He could feel just how close she already was, her thighs were soaked. Her body squeezed against the princess plug, causing the pink diamond to move and catch the light in the room, scattering it in beautiful shades of bright red and pink hues. Even with the intrusive toy in the most intimate of places, she never ceased to amaze Ren, nothing less than royalty- the queen of the castle. He couldn't remember ever having slipped a condom on so fast- it was a bright fuchsia that matches his eyes and ribbed for her pleasure. He grabbed a handful of her hair to steady himself and slowly slid his way into her welcoming warmth.

Nora moaned in pleasure as he _finally _gave her what she'd been all but _begging _for. She knew release would be only moments away. She bit down on the gag again as he moved his hips in quick, rough strokes and smooth figure-eights, teasing every nerve within her. His free hand came around her body, gently rolling her sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger. Nora closed her eyes and imagined Ren's face as he moved his hips in all the right ways. She clenched her fists and moved her own hips rhythmically against his, trying her hardest to finish. Ren's pace was smooth and unyielding, but Nora needed fast and rough. She needed- wanted-

"_Mmmf~_" She _finally_ hit her climax, the plug dancing as her body quivered in release. Her eyes rolled back as waves upon waves of color washed over her, turning the room into a kaleidoscope of shattered rainbows. Her legs finally gave out from under her and she rested all her weight on the bed, Ren's weight comfortably pressing down on her as he continued his pace, letting her ride out her orgasm until he finished.

With a shallow sigh, Ren finally reached his own climax and slid off her warm body. He tucked himself into the sheets beside her and pulled her into his arms. Key in hand, he uncuffed Nora's wrists and rubbed her red bottom, trying his best to soothe the stinging pain.

"Are you okay," he asked softly? Nora smiled through her gag before finally taking it off. She rubbed her aching wrists where her bruises from the handcuffs had already started to form, running around her wrists like purple stripes. She held them expectantly up to her lover's lips. Ren gently ran them against her skin, placing gentle kisses against the marked skin. Nora sighed happily, the gentle kisses making her heart flutter after such a rough session. This is why she loved Ren. This is why she craved his every touch. Everything he did was for _her_ pleasure.

"Do you want me to use my Aura to heal this," Ren asked softly, taking her small hands in his and stroking her palms with his thumbs.

"Hmm… nope." She laughed and wrapped her arms around Ren, pulling him in for a quick kiss. She smiled happily, lost in his eyes and sighed. Ren kissed her forehead loving the way her smaller body fit in his, her ankles hooking around his in this closeness.

"Um… Renny?"

"Yes, Nora?" Ren was slowly walking his fingers across her hips, but he pulled his hand away as she spoke.

"Are you… uh… round two?" She smiled at him sheepishly.

"You're insatiable," he laughed, already reaching into his pocket for a new condom.

"You're _really_ good," she sighed lovingly. She kissed him as she ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, taking in every contour of his muscles.

"Whatever you say, my queen."

Nora smiled wide. She loved that pet name so much more than 'Ms. Valkyrie.' She hummed her favorite little theme song as she straddled Ren's hips.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle.~"

"Yes you are…"


End file.
